In prior art, cinch sacks used to carry items on one's back, use rope, cord or string for shoulder straps. Shoulder straps on these types of bags are tied in a knot or secured at the bottom right and left sides of the bag. The shoulder straps can easily detach and break away from the bottom making the shoulder straps unusable. The shoulder straps on these types of bags only have one option for the user to wear strapped onto both shoulders.
The present invention relates to, the Two way convertible shoulder strap construction which allows the user to carry an item used to transport objects or materials with the shoulder straps over one shoulder were the strap winds around the chest or worn aver both shoulders. The shoulder straps can be adjusted to fit most body sizes or changed to wear on the right shoulder or left shoulder of the user's body when choosing to wear on one shoulder with the strap winding around the user's chest. The use of the Two way, convertible shoulder strap construction can provide versatility for the user when using items that include a shoulder strap.